glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliott Gilbert
Elliott Gilbert 'is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story. He was a student at NYU and joined Pamela Lansbury, befriending Kurt, Dani, Santana, Rachel, Finn and Puck. He later befriended Marley, Blaine, Brittany, Sam, Artie and Tina. He is portrayed by Adam Lambert. Biography Elliott is first introduced when he auditions for Kurt's cover band in Marry The Night. Kurt originally enlists Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana and Dani for the band. However, he feels he needs another person for the group. Elliott originally auditions as Starchild, and is immediately liked by Puck and Dani. However, Kurt doesn't feel he belongs in the band. Finn urges Kurt to let Elliott in the band, and Kurt relents. However, Kurt tells Elliott behind the band's back that he isn't welcome in the group. Santana and Puck confront Kurt about it and Kurt admits Elliott is too different. Santana convinces Kurt that being different isn't a bad thing and that Kurt should talk to Elliott about rejoining the group. Kurt eventually finds Elliott at the Spotlight Diner and Kurt apologizes for his behavior. Elliott admits he created 'Starchild' because he wanted to be a part of something special, and Kurt's band was that. Kurt allows Elliott to be back in the band as they all think of a new band name. Rachel suggests Pamela Lansbury, and Elliott along with the rest of the band agrees the name is perfect. Overtime, Kurt starts to develop feelings for Elliott, which is the reason for Blaine and Kurt's breakup. For a time, Blaine shows disdain towards Elliott, although Elliott is unsure why. Blaine and Elliott's feud escalates in Battle of the Bands, when Blaine wants to join Pamela Lansbury. However, he throws cheap shots at Elliott since he believes it was Elliott who initiated the romance between him and Kurt. Kurt for this reason, as well as his fear Blaine would be a solo hog, decides not to let Blaine join the band. Blaine and Elliott finally put aside their feud in Addicted To Love, when Elliott tells Blaine that he respects Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Elliott also tells Blaine how much he respects him, which causes Blaine to see just how foolish he had been acting. Blaine apologizes to Elliott and the two of them perform with both of their bands together for a food benefit concert. Elliott returns in the Season Four episode ''The Tonight Show. ''It's implied since then that both Pamela Lansbury and The Breakfast Club had disbanded, since Elliott shows interest in joining a new band. It's also revealed Elliott had been backpacking in the Himalayas for the last year. Brittany, Finn and Dani decide to help Elliott shake off the musical rust, although they're surprised that Elliott wants to join a grunge band. Dani and Finn suggest tapping into his darkest moments, in which Elliott thinks about his father not accepting him as a gay man. The situation bothers Elliott to the point where he shows up on Finn's doorstep after relieving a terrible memory. Together, Finn and Elliott go to Queens where they confront Elliott's father. Elliott later decides joining the grunge band wasn't a good idea, and he later gets a job as Marley's guitarist, thanks to a recommendation from Kurt. Elliott becomes the object of Sebastian's affections in Season Five, although Sebastian is too afraid to act on it. After being stuck in a bank robbery, Elliott shows worry for Sebastian, and after Sebastian is safe, the two of them agree to go out for coffee. Sebastian mentions he and Elliott went on a few dates, but nothing transpired from the relationship. Relationships '''Kurt-Elliott Relationship ''(Kelliott)'' The Kurt-Elliott '''relationship (commonly known as '''Kelliott and less commonly known as StarKurt) is the one-sided relationship between Kurt Hummel '''and '''Elliott Gilbert. While getting to know each other due to their hobbies with the band, Kurt develops a crush on Elliott, which gets in the way of his relationship with Blaine. Kurt's source of the crush is feeling the need for someone. Elliott is unaware of Kurt's feelings towards him, but despite that Kurt and Elliott become good friends. Sebastian-Elliott Relationship ''(Sebelliott)'' The Sebastian-Elliott '''relationship (commonly known as '''Sebelliott) is the romantic relationship between Sebastian Smythe '''and '''Elliott Gilbert. Sebastian initially meets Elliott when he visits Marley to return the textbook she lent him. Since then, Sebastian is shown to have a crush on Elliott, especially when the boys mention it. Sebastian is later convinced to take a chance with Elliott when he realizes he has one life to live, and it's okay to take risks. Elliott reciprocates his feelings and the two of them go on a few dates. However, it appears it doesn't work out as Sebastian never mentions Elliott again. It is unknown if they're still friends. Trivia * Elliott's stage name Starchild, is a homage to David Bowie's The Rise And Fall of Ziggy Stardust and The Spiders From Mars. ** There was later a Season Five episode of Glee: The New York Story ''named ''The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust, as a tribute to David Bowie. * He was the only person who auditioned for Kurt's cover band. * Elliott is confirmed to be gay.